Unos minutos más
by Hibary-Hiwatari
Summary: Sarada y Boruto se encuentran inesperadamente delante de la oficina del Hokage, cada quien con sus propios motivos para ver al nanadaime. Lo que encontraron los descolocó y los forzó a irse de allí, confundidos. Viñeta del grupo sasunarusasu de face: #MyOneAndOnly. Espero que lo disfruten :)


-Oye, Sarada-

Era una tranquila noche de primavera en la aldea oculta de la hoja y Boruto, con 13 años de edad se encontraba camino a reclamarle (como es costumbre) a su padre por estar otra noche más durmiendo en la torre del Hokage, en vez de hacerlo en casa con su familia, como corresponde.

Lo que no se esperaba era encontrar a su compañera de equipo y aspirante al título de Hokage que el mierdero de su padre poseía, precisamente espiándolo por una rendija de la puerta.

-Shhh, Boruto-

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Sarada?-

Acuclillada a un costado de la puerta, la Uchiha se encontraba mirando muy interesada (al punto de derechamente ignorar a su compañero) por lo que el rubio, ahora curioso, se acercó hacia la puerta y se posicionó arriba de la oji negro, mirando finalmente por la rendija de la puerta.

En el sillón de la oficina se encontraba sentado el nanadaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. El hombre estaba actualmente con un informe descansando en su regazo, con notables ojeras debajo de los ojos y los párpados cerrados, profundamente dormido.

Una imagen así no sorprendió en lo absoluto a su primogénito, dada la cantidad de veces que lo encontraba desmayado en el piso o el sillón de su oficina debido a la fatiga acumulada por el uso prolongado de su jutsu característico, el kage bunshin.

Lo que sí sorprendió al joven oji azul fue ver a su maestro, Sasuke Uchiha, actuando como improvisada almohada de su padre (quien en esos momentos estaba con su cabeza recargada en el hombro derecho del otro hombre) y revisando unos documentos e informes por su cuenta, expresión serena y tranquila en su cara.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban conteniendo el aliento y, luego de 5 minutos de presenciar la misma escena, ambos se irguieron y se miraron unos segundos. Al unísono, Sarada y Boruto comenzaron a caminar, dirigiéndose en silencio a la salida de la torre del Hokage. Una vez afuera, fue el rubio quien tomó aire e interrumpió el extraño momento.

-Y dime, ¿por qué estabas ahí?-

La pelinegra tenía una expresión pensativa en su rostro. Sus ojos serenos y tranquilos.

-Nunca había visto a mi papi tan…indefenso-

Ante las palabras escuchadas, Boruto tuvo que mover frenéticamente sus brazos intentando recuperar el equilibrio debido a lo mucho que lo sorprendieron.

¿Su maestro, indefenso? ¿El mismo que mantenía su guardia 24/7 ante cualquier ataque sorpresa que el mismo Boruto hacía?

-¡No te pongas así, Boruto! Hokage-sama también se veía distinto de lo habitual-

-¿De qué estás hablando, Sarada? Si el viejo se veía igual que…-

Lentamente, Boruto comenzó a recordar todas las veces que encontraba a su padre colapsado en la oficina. Semblante sombrío y ceño fruncido, jamás se veía que estuviese teniendo buenos sueños, ni siquiera un buen descanso.

Ahora que lo pensaba…

-Tienes razón, se veía distinto-

-¿Lo ves, Boruto? Fue eso lo que me causó impresión. Y yo que quería hablar con él…-

La joven bajó la mirada ante la mirada inquisitiva de su compañero.

-Es…personal-

-…Que se le va a hacer-

Boruto se encogió de hombros, más hastiado que molesto ante el predicamento en el que se encontraba.

-Mamá y el viejo se encuentran de aniversario mañana-

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?-

La mirada de rencor que tenía el joven dejó por un minuto helada a la poseedora del sharingan.

-Pensé que este año el viejo tendría un regalo o un plan para celebrar el aniversario con mamá. Seré idiota-

Pateando una piedra, el rubio bajó también la mirada e hizo una mueca de insatisfacción. Dándose cuenta que ahora estaba caminando solo, Boruto volteó a ver a su compañera, la cual miraba a sus pies y apretaba el costado de su ropa fuertemente con sus puños.

-Al menos tú puedes ver a tu padre todos los días e intentar arreglar la relación que tienen. Sé un poco más agradecido por las oportunidades que te dan, Boruto-

-¡Sarada, esp-!-

Tarde se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había metido la pata dado que su compañera, quien se encontraba hace 2 segundos en el lugar, había desaparecido.

* * *

En la oficina del Hokage se encontraba Sasuke leyendo tranquilo los informes de inteligencia de la aldea.

-¿Ya se fueron, Sasuke?-

Suspirando, el pelinegro dejó desganado los informes en la superficie elevada más cercana que viese y se volvió a acomodar en el sillón, el rubio aún recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Sabes que no puedes evitar a tu familia por siempre, en especial a tu hijo-

El rubio soltó una pequeña risa ante eso, cansada y sin alegría como se encontraba él en esos momentos.

-Mira quién habla, señor que intentó matar a su hija la primera vez que la vio-

Lejos de enojarse, el poseedor del rinnegan suspiró resignado y recargó su cabeza encima de la del rubio, cerrando sus ojos.

-Mañana es tu aniversario con- -

Sintiendo unos dedos entrelazándose con su mano derecha, el pelinegro dio un pequeño y casi imperceptible saltito en el lugar, sorprendido.

-No quiero hablar de eso-

-Naruto…-

La mano del rubio lo apretó un poco más, aferrándose

-Sólo unos minutos más-

…Sasuke apretó de vuelta la mano de Naruto.

* * *

Para el concurso #MyOneAndOnly

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado


End file.
